


A Hollow Beast's Empty Heart

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Hollow Beast's Empty Heart

This is set during the ichigo ulquiorra fight.

After ichigo came back to life and defeated ulquiorra in bull ichigo form he did not go back to normal. After uryu was stabbed and ulquiorra defeated it was just those two. Bull ichigo got closer and walked closer to Orihime in great long strides. As soon as he neared her Orihime shut her eyes afraid for that ichigo might kill her. But when she heard nothing she opened her eyes and she saw ichigo wrap his arms around her body bringing her closer to his chest. He pulled her in a loving embrace. She put her head in his chest and cried softly. Bull ichigo felt drops of water on his chest and he looked down and saw that Orihime was crying. He used his thumb to wipe and brush her tears away careful not to scratch her with his claws. But he was not careful enough for her left a scratch right under her eye. She singed at the pain and felt blood drip down her face. She was not scared though. She was not scared of him in that form for she knew that even like this he was still the man she loved. She looked up and she saw ichigo cupping her chin in one hand. He brought her face closer to his and he bumped his forehead against hers and nuzzled her forehead softly with his forehead. Then he nuzzled her face with his mask. Then he went down and nuzzled her neck with his mask. He brought his clawed hands to her face and caressed her cheeks her chin and her forehead with his fingers. He started to mutter something in raspy low growl like words

"I...Love...I lo...I love you...I...am...in...love...with...you..."

"I...fell...madly...crazily...in...love...with...you..."

Orihime smiled after hearing that. She put her hands on his mask and brought his face closer to hers. She kissed the closed stuck can't open mouth on his mask. Then she kissed his masked cheeks and then his masked forehead. Then she nestled into his warm arms that were wrapped around her and closed her eyes to remember this moment.


End file.
